Alpha Assassin of Apocalypse
by ChereBelleRogue
Summary: AU: Rated for death, violence, ect. Rogue is the Alpha of her college, but she is also a mutant. Her mother hates her because Rogue decided to quit working for her, so Rogue's mother sends assassins to kill her so that Rogue can't defeat Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Getting into the Heart of the Ice Queen

by, ChereBelleRogue

[A/N: if y'all like mah story and want meh ta write more, please review and tell meh!]

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! It all belongs to Marvel. It's kinda said, ain't it? (Maybe if Ah'm really good this year, santa will give me marvel… it ain't gonna happen cause if ya knew meh, ya would know that Ah'm nevah good!) HAHAHAHAHA!!! (laughs manically)

Summary-Rogue is a popular college girl who has her own clique and meets Remy LeBeau, the boy with strange eyes, but she doesn't want to show how she really feels about him. She seems to keep meeting up with him, and all her friends want to know if it's fate or if he's a really scary stalker. No powers except Remy's eyes and Rogue's hair. (Big AU ROMY!)

_Italics- thoughts & other languages_

Chapter 1: New Boy

Rogue walked onto the college campus after winter vacation. This was her second half of her freshman year in college, and she was going to make the most of it. Her girls were walking in step behind her because she was the Alpha, and they were the Betas. It may have been her first year at the State University of New York, but she was still considered the Alpha because she makes sure that everyone is in line. If someone isn't in their place, they were going to end up in Social Siberia.

As if the first day back at school wasn't bad, a boy who was really tall and handsome just bumped into her. She was steamed. She couldn't believe that someone had the nerve to bump into _her_. She was the Alpha female at the school. _It could've been worse_, she thought. _He could've had the nerve to bother me, the Alpha female, _and_ John, the Alpha male._

Just as if it couldn't get any worse, she heard her boyfriend, John, growl at someone.

"Hey, I was walking here, mate," John said.

"_Je suis desole, homme_[1]_,_" the boy said.

"Who are ya?" Rogue asked.

"Remy LeBeau at yo' service, _chere,_" Remy said.

"Ah'm Anna Marie D'Ancanto, but y'all can call meh Rogue."

"Don't call the Sheila 'chere.' She's mine, got it _mate_?" John said threateningly.

"_Oui_, I understand perfectly, _homme_." Remy said.

"Well, if y'all are gonna start a fahght ovah meh, Ah mahght as well go." Rogue said. "Bye John…Remy."

John kissed her before she left. He smirked at the Cajun.

"Eat your heart out, Cajun," John said, walking away.

Remy walked down the hall thinking, _Wow, dis Rogue fille, she gonna be de death of dis Cajun._

Throughout the day, he found out that he had every class with her, _Dat has t' be a sign, right?_ Remy asked himself.

Rogue was walking to her dorm room to get some sleep for the night. She felt different because her girls weren't with her. Suddenly, she was attacked by assassins. One of them threw a knife at her, and the other assassin shot at her. Rogue caught the knife, and dodged the bullet by using the knife to deflect it.

She flipped over the four assassins, kicking and deflecting, leaving only one assassin conscience so she could ask why they were attacking her.

"Why are ya tryin' ta assassinate meh? Who do ya work f'r?" she asked the last assassin.

"We were hired by yo' _mere _because she realized what a threat you would be since you knew all her secrets," the assassin said.

"Why does she keep huntin' meh down? Kurt knows almost as much as Ah do. The only thang is that Ah know how to defeat Apocalypse," she said to herself as she knocked out the last assassin.

She finally understood why her mother had sent assassins to kill her. Rogue's mother, Pricilla D'Ancanto, worked as one of Apocalypse's lackeys. _Why did she send regular assassins to kill meh? She knows that not even the Assassins Guild can give meh more than a lil' trouble. If Ah can face the Assassins and the Thieves Guild by mahself, Ah think Ah can manage a few amateur assassins._

There was a rustling noise near the bushes. Rogue turned around suddenly and silently crept toward where the noise came from. She heard another slight rustling noise because of her enhanced hearing, and she lunged toward the person in the bushes.

She didn't realize who she landed on, so she pinned them down to the ground. She finally looked at who she attacked and realized that it was Remy…

[1] _Je suis desole, homme_- "I am sorry, man."

A/N: OMG, her biggest secret has to be hidden from everyone she loves and cares about. What will happen since Remy caught her defending herself? Will she be willing to give up her biggest secret to a man she hardly knows? Ah bet y'all are askin' why Ah named Rogue's mother Pricilla and not Mystique. Y'all are jus' gonna hafta fahnd out yo'selves. You'll see in latah chapters.

See that lil' button in the middle of the page? PRESS IT! PRESS IT! PRESS IT! JUST R&R!


	2. Proof

AN: Hey, y'alls, I'm Back! *Laughs maniacly*

Disclaimer: Bla Bla Bla... You know the drill... I don' own Marvel, but i wish i did! Why can't i get it! I think it belongs to Disney or sumthin'... whatevah!

* * *

Chapter 2: Proof

**_Remy's POV:_**

Watching Rogue take down all of those assassins made Remy wonder why they were after her. He saw Rogue get up and run towards the bus headed to Westchester. _Dere's somet'in' wrong goin' on in de fille's life._ Remy thought to himself. He followed her, thinking that she didn't notice him, afterall, he was the Prince of Thieves.

"Y'all c'n follow meh because Ah'm lettin' ya, but if Ah wasn't lettin' ya, ya wouldn't beh able ta fahnd meh," Rogue said to him. "Ain't that rahght, Remy LeBeau, or should Ah say, Mistah Prince of Thieves?"

"How'd yo' know dat Remy was 'ere, fille?" Remy asked the mysterious "Rogue."

"Simple, y'all's a Thief, ya rival 'gainst the Assassins. Ah'm part o' both Guilds," Rogue said.

"How do yo' know 'bout de Guilds 'cause Remy trut'fully doubts dat yoa' part o' bot' de Guilds."

"Actually, Ah have tha most powah in tha Guilds. Y'all c'n ask yer father, Jean-Luc LeBeau." Rogue said. "He's still tha Patriarch of tha Thieves' Guild. You can even ask the Patriarch of the Assassins' Guild, Marius Boudreaux."

"Don' believe yo' fille. Prove 't an' fight moi," Remy told her.

"'Kay, whatevah."

Remy lunged at her, but she was faster. She dodged out of the way and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, but he got up just as fast, trying to get a hit on her. Eventually, Rogue got bored with her little game of fighting with Remy LeBeau, so she kicked him in the back, throwing him to the ground, and jumped on top of is back. She raised her hidden hand gun, and pointed it at his head.

"Jus' f'r tha record, 'Bang yoa' dead!'" Rogue said to him. "Was thaht enough proof f'r ya?"

Remy just nodded.

"Good, don' f'rget ta tell li'l Belladonna thaht Roguey-roo said '_bonjour.'_"

Remy just gaped at her in astonishment. Nobody had ever been able to beat him, so he just swallowed his pride and walked away.


	3. Calls

Sorry that this chapter came late, I was in Europe, then I lost my internet connection, then I did a lot of updating on _A Romy Story._

Disclaimer: I dont own marvel! disney, watch your backs! cue maniacle laughter and evil music...

* * *

Chapter 3: Calls

"Pere, do yo' know anyone by de name o' Anna-Marie D'Ancanto, aka: Rogue?" Remy asked his father.

"Yo' never heard de legends? Well, she be only five when she became de Benefactress o' bot' de Guilds, but nobody knows where she be now. She just shows up when we need 'er...why yo' ask, boy?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well, does she have white streaks down de front o' 'er hair?"

"_Oui_," Jean-Luc said. "How yo' know dat, if yo' never heard de legends?"

"Well, pere, I t'ink I jus' found 'er," Remy repiled.

Befor his father could ask where the legendary Rogue was, Remy hung up the phone. _Damn, de fille was tellin' de trut'._

* * *

Rogue walked into her dorm room to see that her roomates were sleeping, so she walked over to her closet and opened the secret passage. The passage lead to a sound proof underground mansion. If she wished, she could live there for years without ever coming out. Rogue took out her second, untraceable, cell phone and called her mother. Her mother picked up after the first ring.

"Well, if it ain't mah long lost daughtah callin' from an unknown place. How ya been, sweetie?" her mother asked sarcastically.

"Hello, Pricilla, Ah jus' wanted ta know whah ya sent out around thirty assassins ta take meh out. Ya know thaht they cain't beat meh, so whah did ya trah?"

"Thaht would beh tellin', Anna. Ah don't want ya ta stop HIM just when HE's ready ta come back," Pricilla said in a sinister matter.

"Well, if _HE_ is who Ah think _HE _is, then Ah will stop _HIM_." Rogue replied. "And don' call meh Anna or ya daughtah, 'cause Ah ain't neither."

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for forgetting about this story. I've been busy with _A Romy Story_ and school, so I'll try to remember.

Thanks!

-P-

3

ChereBelleRogue

(aka: "X")


End file.
